


Cuteness Is Contagious

by Darkrealmist



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anime, Battle, Comedy, Cute, Feel-good, Happy, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Light-Hearted, Love Stories, M/M, Name-Calling, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Slash, Sports, Team Feels, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toys, Training, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Most of the team agrees: TakaMax is surefire sugar overload.
Relationships: Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate
Kudos: 2





	Cuteness Is Contagious

Cuteness Is Contagious

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.

Pairing: Established Takao x Max.

Summary:

Most of the team agrees: TakaMax is surefire sugar overload.

* * *

This was insufferable. It was unbearable, intolerable, and any other handful of synonyms Kai didn’t want to dedicate brainpower toward or break his silent streak to complain about.

No one could blade if Max and Takao kept this up. Training had supposedly already begun, but not a pair of them had taken launch position on either end of the ring. Everyone’s attention was rerouted by the arresting sight of Genbu and Seiryu’s wielders.

At Kai’s annoyance, Rei gave the tough guy’s scarf a pat. “Loosen up, Kai. Practice isn’t everything. It’s…”

“Cute?” the Prof offered.

Daichi wrinkled his nose. “ _That_?”

Max had pulled Takao into his little game. They made a heart with their interlocked arms, with themselves inside it.

“Cuteness is contagious!” the boys said all at once.

Rei, Manabu, and Hiromi felt their cuteness rub off on them. Kai…Nothing. He literally just stared into space.

“Except for Daichi!” Takao added late, setting the mountain monkey off.

“Calm down, Daichi-kun. Save some of that energy for the battle.”

“I don’t need ya tellin’ me what to do, ya old hag!”

Hiromi squashed him under a punch, and sighed Takao and Max’s way.

“You two are such dorks.”


End file.
